spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Multiverse
Cartoon Multiverse is a streaming service created by Parad0xGamerYT. Beta testing began on December 9th, 2018, and was fully released on December 24th, 2018. History On December 9th, 2018, beta testing began for Cartoon Multiverse. The beta was given out to 80 people living in the United States. On December 23rd, 2018, a teaser for the service was posted on the Cartoon Universe Twitter profile, and it was released the next day on Christmas Eve. Packages To see the list of shows and which packages they're in, go here. * ------------------------------------------------------- * Free * Same as Basic, but with ads. * Not all episodes are available. * ------------------------------------------------------- * $2.99/month: Basic * Has a very limited amount of shows. * ------------------------------------------------------- * $4.99/month: Standard * Has more shows. * ------------------------------------------------------- * $5.99/month: Premium * Has even more shows. * ------------------------------------------------------- * $9.99/month: Ultimate * Has every show available on the service. * Includes Multiverse Live. * Includes a free Netflix subscription. * ------------------------------------------------------- Multiverse Live On December 11th, 2018, Multiverse Live was introduced. It allows users to watch content in a similar fashion to Television. It uses the same schedule as Cartoon Universe. User Profiles User Profiles were added on December 13th, 2018. Your profile can display: * A small description of yourself. Required. * Your favorite shows on the service. Required, Can Toggle Visibility. * Your subscription. Toggle Visibility. * Your uploads to The Gallery. You can choose your profile to be either Public or Private. If you do this, your Gallery posts will default to being Private. Music * Opening Theme whenever you open the service. * Standby when loading or when an error occurs. Changelog Beta * December 9th, 2018: 0.0.1 (The basics are introduced, every show from Cartoon Universe is added, along with pricing for packages.) * December 10th, 2018: 0.1.0 (Seasonal theme added for Winter, can toggle back to normal. Feedback button added in Settings. SpongeBob's Seasonal Shenanigans added. Music Shop added.) * December 11th, 2018: 0.2.0 (Added Multiverse Live. Music Shop removed.) * December 12th, 2018: 0.3.0 (Yule Log added. Lazytown and Tom & Jerry added.) * December 13th, 2018: 0.4.0 (User Profiles added.) * December 14th, 2018: 0.5.0 (Users can now comment on other user's profiles, Likes and Dislikes on comments is shown. Regular Show added. Logo changed.) * December 15th, 2018: 0.5.1 (Added "Check For Updates" button in Settings. Added News tab.) * December 16th, 2018: 0.5.2 (Player UI redesigned. Logo changed.) * December 17th, 2018: 0.5.3 (Added option to disable comments on your profile.) * December 18th, 2018: 0.5.4 (UI tweaked. Optimizations.) * December 19th, 2018: 0.5.5 (Soulspun added.) * December 23rd, 2018: 0.5.6 (Bug fixes and performance optimizations.) Release * December 24th, 2018: 1.0.0 (Public Launch on Windows, Android, and iOS.) * December 25th, 2018: 1.0.1 (Launch on Mac, Xbox One and PlayStation 4.) * December 26th, 2018: 1.0.2 (Yule Log removed.) * December 27th, 2018: 1.0.3 (Launch on Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Launched in Canada. French is now supported.) * December 29th, 2018: 1.0.4A patch (1.0.4-B) was released several minutes after 1.0.4 due to the new song not being correct. (Added Music tab. Added a new song. Added the option to disable music.) * December 30th, 2018: 1.1.0 (Increased price of Premium package. Premium now includes a free subscription to Netflix.) * January 1st, 2019: 1.1.1 (Logo changed.) * January 7th, 2019: 1.1.2 (Users can now create their own themes and upload them to a new section called The Gallery. User Profiles can now show your uploads to The Gallery. Launched in Japan. Japanese supported.) * January 8th, 2019: 1.1.3 (You can set your uploads to The Gallery to Private.) * January 9th, 2019: 1.1.4 (Launched on Linux. Launched in Italy. Italian now supported.) Logo History CartoonMulti.png|0.0.1 - 0.4.0 CartoonMulti2.png|0.5.0 - 0.5.1 CartoonMulti3.png|0.5.2 - 1.1.0 CartoonMulti4.png|1.1.1 - Current TriviaCategory:Streaming Services * The name Cartoon Multiverse was made by CrazySponge. References Category:Parad0xGamerYT